The use of computer devices and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer devices has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer devices have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer devices may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of these devices has been accelerated by the increased use of communication networks, and computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses and individuals use one or more communication and/or computer networks to communicate and share data between the various devices connected to the networks. Often this data includes sensitive information. Protecting this sensitive information is a vital concern. The widespread use of computer devices and increased functionally of computer devices serves to increase the need for better security measures as devices may directly store this sensitive information or may provide access to it.